


Waiting

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal (Almost!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't understand how Draco would always be late when meeting him but would always been on time when they had to go for a ministry function or to the manor for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.

Harry checked the time again for what felt like the tenth time in five minutes. He wiped old Fabian's watch on his sleeve and checked again. 

Nope. Draco was _still_ fifteen minutes late! 

Harry couldn't understand how Draco would always be late when meeting him _but_ would always been on time when they had to go for a ministry function or to the manor for dinner.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, ready to wait it out, promising to himself that next time he would definitely get a book with him. 

Draco arrived exactly thirty five minutes late, by which times Harry had taken to counting the lights on the massive Christmas tree next to the fountain, with loads of apologies and kisses for Harry. 

By the time Draco was done apologizing Harry was feeling hot all over and wondered if maybe he should take a dip in the fountain before they went for dinner. But, more than that, seeing Draco all red faced and _so open_ with him made Harry curl his fingers over the box in his pocket; he'd never felt more sure of his decision, Draco Malfoy was the one for him. 


End file.
